The Panda and The Fox
by Ember-Elric-x
Summary: It's been two years since the end of the 4th Ninja war. Tenten is still having a hard time getting over Neji's death. That is until She starts see a certain blond knuckle head in a certain way. But will he see her the same way or just as a friend. read and find out. this story is rated M for future chapters.
1. authors note

ok guys here is the newly revised chapter 1. also want to let you guys know that i am going on a cruise on Saturday so i wont be updating for a bit


	2. Chapter 1

ok guys here is the newly revised chapter 1 hope you like it i dont own naruto

* * *

White carnations were gently laid down on the tomb stone. Tenten knelt down and touched the name on the marble stone.

"I miss you Neji," she said aloud to herself brokenly while a single tear slipped down her cheek.

A gently breeze picked up. She closed her eyes and let the breeze hug her, almost as if Neji was the one hugging her. A sudden explosion rocked her from her daze. She looked around quickly spotting a cloud of smoke coming from the Hokage tower. Many ninja were leaping across the roof tops to get to the tower. Tenten mentally prepared herself for the fight as she leaped into action. She bounded across the roofs, avoiding chimneys that just seemed to pop out of nowhere. She quickly arrived at the scene. There were bodies of civilians and ninja alike. They were either lying on the ground motionless or moaning in pain. The streets were littered with debris, people everywhere screaming and running to safety. Tenten looked up at the smoke coming from the gaping hole in the building. Her eyes widened as she quickly ducked to avoid being hit by the body flying out of the hole. She looked up once more and spotted a smirking Naruto. She glanced back at the unconscious body and spotted a ninja headband.

Why are ninja from the sound village attacking? he thought to herself.

"Tenten behind you!" she heard someone shout.

Quickly she spun around and saw a sound ninja running full force, aiming a kunai at her. She narrowly dodged the attack. Pulling out her scrolls, she summoned several kunai with paper bombs attached as distraction. Appearing quietly behind the nin, she shoved a katana straight through his chest, only for him to transform into a log.

Shit, a transformation jutsu! she thought as she quickly summoned another katana.

Suddenly the sound ninja shot out of the ground, grabbed Tenten by her neck, and lifted her into the air. She dropped her sword and grabbed his wrist.

"I knew the leaf ninja were weak, but I didn't think they would be this weak." He smirked menacingly.

A flash out orange caught her eye. The nin was sent flying releasing her from his grip. Tenten felt a pair of strong arms catch her. She looked up at the face of Naruto.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he set her down.

"Yes I'm okay. Thank you Naruto."

"You little brat! Ninja art sound dragon!"

The jutsu made a loud roaring sound and headed straight for them. It took the form of a large white dragon. As it got closer, it turned into three white sound wave projectiles. Naruto glared and shoved Tenten out of the way. Tenten eyes widen as she watched them pierce Naruto. He collapsed to the ground a pool of blood forming around him from the three gaping holes in his chest. She stood and walked towards him in a daze. After a few steps her walking turned into running quickly to him, barely noticing Kakashi and several ANBU taking the nin down.

"Naruto?" she knelt down and touched him.

He made no movement his face became pale from blood loss. Looking down at him, she was reminded of Neji's bloody corpse and the pain of losing him. Her eyes widen in fear as tears started to spill down her cheeks.

"Naruto!" She screamed.

.

Oh god this is my fault. If I only wasn't so weak! she thought to herself as she paced the hallway of the hospital.

She was jarred out her thoughts when she heard the door to the room that held Naruto opened. Tsunade walked out looking absolutely exhausted.

"Well how is he?! Is it serious?! Is he gonna make it?!" she rushed up to the Hokage.

"Yes he will be just fine. Don't forget his body heals extremely fast he should be out in a couple days. The jutsu avoided vital organs." Tsunade smiled at Tenten.

"Oh thank god." She sighed. "That makes me happy. It was almost as if I was watching " She stopped mid-sentence and clutched her chest holding back.

"Don't worry about Naruto. He'd hate it if you did." Tsunade touched her shoulder.

"I can't help it, he's a dear friend to me." Tenten looked up at her.

"You can go in and see him now."

Tenten nodded and rushed into the room to escape the watchful gaze of the Hokage. Tenten looked at the figure in the bed. Naruto had his eyes closed and his chest rising slightly. He had an IV attached to his hand and a few bandages wrapped around his arms. She slowly approached the bed and looked down at the blonde's peaceful face. She looked around for a stool and spotted one by the window. She quickly grabbed and put it right next to Naruto's bed.

"Mmmmm ramen," He mumbled in his sleep.

She giggled quietly while reaching over to take his hand. The events from earlier resurfaced and tears formed once again in her eyes.

"Why did put yourself in the way like that Naruto?" she quietly asked him as she looked down.

"Because I couldn't let you get hurt Tenten," a gruff voice responded.

"N-Naruto?" Her head snapped up and stared into his piercing blue eyes.

"Hey I'm glad you're not hurt." He smiled softly and started to sit up revealing the bandages around his chest.

"You need to lie down," she scolded.

"Ah Tenten I'm fine." He brushed her off and sat all the way up.

At the very same moment, Lady Tsunade walked into the room and scowled at Naruto.

"And just what do you think you're doing Naruto?! You may heal faster them most, but you still need to lie down. Unless you want to re-open those wounds." She put her hands on her hips.

"Aw, but granny Tsunade," he whined.

"No buts, lie back down now!" she scolded.

He pouted and laid back down. Tenten giggled at him.

"By the way granny Tsunade, why did sound ninja attack?" Naruto looked up at her.

"We are still investigating that. Tenten, it's time for Naruto to get some more rest. You can come back and see him tomorrow."

Tenten nodded and stood up. She looked back at Naruto.

"I'll swing by tomorrow and you better not be out of bed when I get here, got it?" she stated firmly.

He smiled and nodded as he watched the women leave the room. Tenten stared down at her feet as she walked in a daze.

"Tenten."

"Hm, yes Lady Tsunade?" She snapped out of her daze looking curiously at the Hokage as she followed her down the hallway.

"I'm sure you've heard about my retirement?" she glanced and the younger girl.

"Yes I have."

"Well earlier today the counsel and I decided to make Naruto the next Hokage."

"Really?! That's awesome. He's gonna be so excited." She smiled happily.

"Yes he will." She chuckled. " There will be a barbeque for him the night he gets out and I'm counting on you to inform everyone."

"Of course Lady Tsunade."

* * *

to be cont... please tell me what you think


End file.
